


when you show up every night and tell me that you want me (do you take it? do you break it off?) your love is like na na na

by lotuspetals



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Kid Kim Yerim | Yeri, Kim Woojin is a Sweetheart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25838377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotuspetals/pseuds/lotuspetals
Summary: forever. that's what chan and woojin are supposed to be.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin
Kudos: 41





	when you show up every night and tell me that you want me (do you take it? do you break it off?) your love is like na na na

**Author's Note:**

> it's almost been over two weeks and a half since I last posted o':

“Mama,” a soft voice whispers.

Woojin who was sleeping peacefully is woken up when a small hand tugs on the edge of his blanket. He sits up tiredly with a yawn and peers down to notice his three years old daughter, Yerim standing there in the darkness as her white teddy bear named Lulu is held tightly against her chest with those dark chocolate brown eyes she owns staring right back up at him.

“Baby, what are you doing up?” he reaches for her as she makes grabby hands towards him. He sets her down on the covers, smoothly running his fingers down her long messy black hair.

She shut her eyes close at her umma's gentle touch.

“Will you tell mama why you’re awake-” Woojin squints at the digital clock on the side table near the bed. “At 2 in the morning?” glancing back at his daughter who peeks at him with such innocence at his question. He has forgotten that it’s past her bedtime. He had put her to bed since nine-thirty. So why was she up at this time?

“Mama, I had a nightmare again,” her quiet answer breaks him from his chain of thoughts.

“Really?” he picks her up and settled her down on his lap. “What was it about baby?” she shakes her head and buries her face in his chest instead.

He sighs. “Yerim ah,” rubbing small circles on her back when she let the waterworks go through his sleep shirt. “You're going to have to tell me at one point, you know,” he doesn't like pressuring her into sharing stuff with him but if it was bothering her. Of course, he's going to be concerned and doesn't want his daughter to bottle everything up. It wouldn't do good for her mental health around this time.

Yerim finally moves herself to face her umma who patiently waits for her to speak out. He doesn't need to rush her and carefully pushing the strands out of her face with a soft smile.

“... I _dream_ that I was taken away,” finding her voice, she sits there eyes downcast to her hands. “I didn't want to go, but I couldn't escape and it was so scary umma,” she sounds broken and it hurts Woojin's heart. Hearing her talk like that despite her young age, he hates that she's suffering this way when she doesn't deserve it at all. No child ever does.

“And the most terrifying part is appa's the one who did it. He took me.”

The last part of her sentence constricts Woojin's chest.

Not too long ago, he and Chan broke up a few months ago.

It didn't exactly end on good terms for the two of them, leaving Woojin alone to take care of their daughter by himself. It also didn't help the fact that the Australian were already seeing someone else after they just had separated from each other. He was living his new life with his current girlfriend, importing he never care about their relationship in the first place.

_“This isn't working out between us. Let's see other people Wooj.”_

Being painfully reminded of the last conversation they had before they went their ways.

“Mama?” calls Yerim, gaining his full attention by putting a hand on the brunette's cheeks.

“Hmm?”

“You wouldn't let it happen, right?”

It's not like she was doubting her umma's trust but sometimes she needed to hear the assurance to subjugate her fear of being abandoned especially with her father walking out of her life.

“Sweetie, I can't imagine doing _that_ , let alone in a million years. For now, let's get some shut-eye, and tomorrow morning I'll make some hotteok for breakfast ok?” making a promise to the three-year-old of her favorite pancakes. He then lays back down, causing Yerim to follow his action and resting her head comfortably on her umma's chest.

“Ok umma, I love you.”

“Love you too,” pulling the thick blanket over their bodies, he delivers a quick kiss to her forehead. Checking after to see his daughter already snoring and he giggles quietly. “Sweet dreams my little Yeri, may the angels protect you through everything.” soon he goes into dreamland along with Yerim.

When it was the next morning Woojin did keep his word and made freshly warm hotteok as he promised for an excited Yerim waiting at the table.

“Umma, please with a cherry on top, put extra brown sugar!”

She's practically vibrating in her pink pajamas decorated with unicorns in her seat. Her upbeat attitude makes Woojin wonder where she got all the energy at 9 a.m. but he didn't think about it too much.

He flips the last hotteok and once it's completely done, he adds it to the rest of the pile on the platter next to him. He shuts the stove off, dropping the pan and spatula in the sink, and goes to pull two plates out of the cabinet.

Yerim begins yelling as soon as her umma sets down the food on the table. “Can I get some whipped cream?”

“Are you forgetting something else Yerim?”

The three years old girl just tilts her head to the side. “Um…”

Woojin gives her a moment before a faint “ _Please?_ ” was heard and the corners of his mouth lift in a smile. He squeezes her cheeks together. “All right, what do you want to drink orange juice or milk Yeri?” walking back to get the bottle of whipped cream and Yerim tells him she wants orange juice.

The brunette quickly comes back with a Hello Kitty cup of said orange juice in one hand and the whipped cream in the other hand.

“Be careful, do not try to spill and limit yourself to the sugar baby,” eyeing his daughter who was shaking the bottle recklessly in her hold while letting her umma serves her by building a stack of pancakes on a plate and handing it over with caution. “We don't _need_ an episode of another wild rush, do we?” bringing up a memory and Yerim offers him a toothy grin in return.

“Not my fault umma, it's fun~”

“ _Please_ , it's early in the morning and you—”

The noise of their doorbell cuts him off mid-sentence. He lays the fork down and gets up. Who could that be?

“You can start eating dear, but don't make a big mess during my absence. I'll be right back,” apprising the little girl who starts digging in her share of breakfast. “Ok umma~”

Woojin was heading to the front door to check who will be visiting at such a stochastic time. They never had guests this early, normally they'll be notified ahead but guess whoever was on the other side decided it was convenient to stop by.

Not being able to get a clear glance through the crevice, Woojin opens a crack of the door but he wasn't ready to meet the face of the person who ended everything to come and suddenly stand in front of him again.

“Chan... what - why are you here?”

“Woojinie, hey, aren't you going to invite me in?”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for my lack of absence ;;
> 
> I have been busy and was dealing with a lot of stuff lately /: (been in a depressing slump too~ not gonna lie)
> 
> Though, I been active on twitter whenever I have the chance, retweeting, and liking kim woojin's content. It just makes my heart hurt badly that there's still antis who sends hates towards a precious angel like him :'< I can never understand people like them yet it continues... smh, when will they ever realize they're wasting their time and that they need to get a life ASAP? leave k. woojin alone, he's happy with what he's doing. There's no need to send threats or make negative accounts to only send death wishes.
> 
> I'm always praying and protecting him with lots of love ♥
> 
> I'm writing each day but everything's in my drafts. I get new inspiration every day and it's all thanks to woojinnie ❤❤❤
> 
> The fics I mentioned before that's upcoming is going to be posted. I just have to find the exact dates for it and hopefully, my schedule is back to updating frequently.
> 
> I miss you lovelies and hope you're doing well ~
> 
> spoiler: there is a happy ending to this.
> 
> p.s. when it comes to oneshots, drabbles, etc from now on I'll be posting the endings, epilogue in notes :')


End file.
